


choking on your candy flesh

by kimaracretak



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Murder, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Beth pauses, and Tacy imagines her picking through her arsenal of insults, chewing on one manicured nail. "I swear to god, Tacy, if you're calling me because you can't find a tampon or something I will push you off a cliff."[ Or: Sisters fix problems. Sisters who hate you create more problems at the same time. ]
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Tacy Cassidy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	choking on your candy flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



> Tell me what you want, sister  
> Better watch your back, sister  
> — Hole, 'Good Sister/Bad Sister'
> 
> Murder/Character death is not Beth or Tacy.

It's not Tacy's fault.

She tells herself that over and over - _not my fault not my fault not my fault_ \- pacing the locker room, familiar floors turned foreign and awful under all the blood. Why is blood so much worse to walk through than water?

Cori doesn't answer, but her blank eyes follow Tacy as she rounds the bench for the third time. "Stop looking at me," she mutters, but Cori doesn't answer. Cori doesn't answer because she's _dead dead dead_ and it's not Tacy's _fault_ , wasn't Cori supposed to know how to fall, even after her head hit the tile because she wouldn't stop backing up.

"It was an accident," she says out loud, and _accident dent dent_ the walls echo back at her in the emptiness. And then, pausing, looking at the blood crusting over Cori's split lip: "It was _your_ fault." Cori talking about Beth, about Beth fucking, about Beth doing all sorts of things she had no right to know about.

She pulls out her phone, again. Scrolls through her contacts to _H_ as the blood dries sticky on her shoes and hovers over her sister's number. Beth would know what to do. But calling Beth would be a sign of weakness, but she did something, she was strong and this will prove it to Beth but Beth would pin it on her but she wouldn't -

She wouldn't if Tacy pinned it on her first, because it wasn't her fault but it could've been Beth's - was Beth's, because Cori was talking about her.

Tacy presses her thumb over _head cunt in charge_ and lets the phone ring. 

Beth takes forever to pick up. Tacy can't decide if it's because she recognises Tacy's number and wants her to suffer, or if ir's because she doesn't have Tacy's number and is wondering if she wants to deal with _Unknown Caller_ at five on a Sunday fucking morning.

She picks up on the last ring, and Tacy doesn't let her get a word in. "You need to come to school," she says, and her voice is trembling but maybe that's fine, maybe it will convince Beth she's serious for once. Nothing else has worked. "Something - something happened. In the locker room."

Vague, vague is good, vague might make Beth worry. 

But Beth sounds bored more than anything when she says, "So get your precious Bert to help you."

"He wouldn't understand," Tacy says. "It's ... it's a girl thing."

Beth pauses, and Tacy imagines her picking through her arsenal of insults, chewing on one manicured nail. "I swear to god, Tacy, if you're calling me because you can't find a tampon or something I will push you off a cliff."

Tacy opens her mouth before she's decided what else to say, but Beth hangs up. Dread coils low in her stomach, a pitiful replacement for the rush of pushing Cori, seeing her slip, fall, feeling all that blood.

Her shoes are damp, she notices for the first time. Blood, water, sweat, the years of humid locker-room slick all worming its way over her clothes into her body, which is all tight and fizzy-hot from anticipating the workout she hadn't really gotten to and that watching Cori die hadn't replaced.

She pulls a bottle from someone's locker and drops down onto one of the benches. The wood is cool against her thighs, against her overheated cunt, and she gets it now, she does - the thrill of claiming someone, watching them fall; no wonder Beth runs the squad like she does. Tacy takes a swallow of the cheap beer and rocks against the bench, all the lovely pressure building up again, like the moment before she flies.

By the third beer, she's convinced herself that Beth will understand. She's the only other one who knows flying, even if it's Tacy's spot. She's so sure that she jumps up to greet Beth when she arrives, in sweatpants and a sports bra and effortlessly messy curls like she just rolled out of bed with someone.

She watches Beth notice the blood, watches her gaze sweep the room before landing on Cori's foot, sticking out from behind the shower partition, and Tacy tries a smile as Beth stalks towards her, squelching through the mess on the floor. Tries not to think too hard about what Beth might've been doing before she called.

"What did you _do_?" Beth yanks her ponytail hard, swings her around to crash back-first into a row of lockers, and Tacy laughs as a sharp handle digs into her lower back. _If you're not in pain you're not working hard enough_ , and she wants this - has worked for it, and the panic in Beth's eyes makes it all worth it.

"What you taught me," she says. "Power, Beth, I get it now."

 _Ask me why_ , she thinks, _Ask me why you made me do this_ , but Beth is silent. Wraps Tacy's hair around her hand, once and twice and _pulls_ , hard enough that Tacy's eyes water even though the pain is dull under the alcohol.

Maybe she doesn't care. Cold, selfish Beth, who thought her hatred was the only thing that mattered, as if that could wipe out the blood they shared.

"Don't tell me you never killed," Tacy says. "Beth, don't tell me you never imagined this." But Beth's silence is enough to make her wonder - maybe she _hadn't_. Maybe this is the first thing Tacy's been able to do first, and, oh won't everyone else love her for it, poor traumatised Tacy, watched her friend die in a terrible accident -

But would it be worth it, if Beth didn't care?

"Do something," she says, and her voice is too high, too close to panic, and she hates herself for it. She should still be in charge.

Maybe she is, because finally, _finally_ , Beth listens. Kicks her legs apart and shoves a hand down the front of her skirt and Tacy gasps, squirming between Beth's body and the wall, not sure if she wants to get closer to her sister or as far away as possible. It's not what she expected. Better than. "Didn't know you wanted this," she manages.

"Didn't know you would ever grow a spine," Beth says. Her eyes are fixed somewhere past Tacy's shoulder, x-ray visioning into the locker like she can still see Cori's body, but her fingers scratch along the length of Tacy's cunt anyway, nails rough and cruel and too quick to push inside her. "Is this why you killed her? Got tired of listening to her running her mouth about me and Addy?"

Tacy arches back with the force of it, unable to suppress a smile. She should film this, she thinks - but the rumours will be good enough. "Close enough." Beth's fingers are small and rough, not at all focused on pleasure, but Tacy can't bring herself to care. The door isn't locked, there's still a dead body but if anyone walked in, she could make it Beth's fault. Hers, too, maybe, but mostly Beth's - down on her level at last.

"This is a punishment," Beth says, still cold, clinical - distant, even as she fucks into Tacy again and again, and the first shivers of a painful orgasm ripple up Tacy's spine. "The first punishment of many," Beth continues, and only then, somewhere in the haze of beer, blood from Beth's shoes streaking up her calves, does Tacy begin to think this is more than she'd bargained for.

But she doesn't ask Beth to stop.

Whatever happens next, she's done her job.


End file.
